Lovely
by SoraYa UeHara
Summary: "Dia tidak sedang duduk menungguku. Ia sudah pergi dan meninggalkan surat perceraian kami. Dia tidak memintaku untuk membatalkan surat perceraian kami, akulah yang kembali pada belahan jiwaku, cintaku, Hatake Kakashi." KakaSaku fanday. Warnings inside.


**Lovely**

By : SoraYa UeHara

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warnings: Typos, abal, dan kekurangan di sana-sini.

Don't like don't read, okay?

.::A special fic for KakaSaku Fanday::.

Kakashi pulang dengan wajahnya yang kelelahan. Seharian ini dia tidak dapat berkonsentrasi dengan pekerjaannya di kantor. Dengan kunci cadangan yang ada pada dirinya, ia membuka pintu dengan perlahan, tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun.

Ini hampir tengah malam, ia tak ingin istrinya terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Dan dengan perlahan juga ia menutup pintu itu. Dirinya tersentak ketika ia mendapati istrinya yang ia pikir sudah berada di dunia mimpi ternyata sedang duduk di sofa ruang keluarga mereka.

Kakashi tersenyum dan melepas mantelnya, dan menggantungkannya di balik pintu."Kau belum tidur, Saki?"

"Belum, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan, Kashi," ucap Sakura dengan suara parau.

"Kau kenapa? Kenapa suaramu terdengar seperti menangis seharian?" Kakashi menyentuh pipi Sakura dengan kedua tangannya. Tapi, dengan kasarnya Saakura menepis tangan Kakashi dari pipinya.

"Aku ingin bicara serius, Kakashi."

"Kalau begitu bicaralah," kata Kakashi dengan lembut.

Sakura mengambil amplop besar berwarna coklat yang ada di atas meja kecil di belakangnya, dan kembali berbalik menghadap Kakashi, dan menyerahkannya.

Dengan rasa penasaran, Kakashi segera membuka amplop besar itu. Tapi, belum sempat Kakashi menarik kertas putih di dalamnya, suara Sakura sudah terlebih dahulu membuatnya terpaku, "Itu surat perceraian kita. Aku minta kau menandatanganinya sesegera mungkin. Apakah aku sudah bisa menerimanya besok pagi?" Sakura, meskipun dengan nada tegas mengucapkan kata per kata dalam kalimatnya, namun air mata yang mengalir di pipinya tak dapat membohongin Kakashi. Sakura, masih mencintainya.

Tak ada yang kalimat lain yang keluar dari bibir Kakashi selain, "Kenapa?"

Dengan air mata yang masih mengalir deras di pipinya, Sakura berusaha untuk menjelaskan alasan ia ingin berpisah dengan suami yang jelas-jelas masih dicintainya. "Aku hanya merasa kita sudah tidak sejalan, Kashi. Aku merasa tiga bulan terakhir kau semakin jauh. Entah ini hanya perasaanku saja, atau memang ini yang terjadi, aku juga tidak mengerti. Tapi hal ini selalu menggganngu tidurku setiap malam."

"Kalau hal ini mengganggumu setiap malam, kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahukun, Saki?" Kakashi mengusap lembut rambut merah muda Sakura. Tapi sekali lagi, tangannya di tepis kasar oleh Sakura.

"Bagaimana aku bisa mengatakan semua yang aku rasakan atau apa yang terjadi padaku jika kau selalu pergi pagi dan pulang larut tiap harinya?!" tanya Sakura dengan nada yang lebih menyerupai seruan.

Kakashi tambah terkejut dengan kalimat yang baru saja istrinya ucapkan. 'Begitu merasa sendirian 'kah dirimu, Saki? Begitu tidak peka 'kan aku sampai tidak mengetahui apa yang istriku sendiri rasakan?' pikir Kakashi.

Kakashi kembali terfokus pada Sakura ketika suara tangis wanita yang ada di hadapannya sekarang semakin jelas terdengar di telinganya. Tapi, ia sendiri pun tak dapat berbuat apapun. Suara tangis itu membuat ia hilang kendali atas dirinya sendiri.

Di tengah tangisnya yang semakin menjadi-jadi, Sakura membuka mulutnya untuk kembali menjelaskan, "Kashi, aku wanita yang tidak sempurna, istri yang tidak sempurna. Setelah kita bercerai, carilah wanita yang bisa memberikan keturunan Hatake padamu."

Kakashi tak dapat mendengar apapun lagi setelah Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sakura berlari ke kamar mereka, dan yang sebentar lagi mungkin akan menjadi 'kamar mereka dulu'.

Kakashi sendiri tak dapat berbuat apapun. Ia hanya tergolek lemah di atas ranjang di kamar tamu. Sesungguhnya, ia tak ingin berpisah dengan Sakura, wanita yang ingin ia nikahi untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya. Tetapi ia juga tak ingin melihat wanita itu seperti tersiksa dengan rasa kesendiriannya. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang ia yakin akan merubah total hidupnya dan Sakura.

_Lovely_

Sakura's POV

Pagi ini, aku bangun dengan nyeri di kepalaku. Bahkan, ketika aku mendudukkan diri dan menyandarkan punggungku ke sandaran ranjang, pandanganku menjadi buram untuk beberapa saat. Aku melihat ke sekelilingku. Jendela kaca tidak tertutup, lampu kamar masih menyala, baju bertumpuk di sudut kamar, dan pintu kamarku masih tertutup seperti terakhir kali aku melewatinya.

Seketika, sakit kepalaku semakin menjadi-jadi. Aku kembali membaringkan tubuhku di dalam selimut. Aku tumpahkan air mata ini sepuasnya. Mungkin, rasa sakit di kepalaku dapat hilang. Mungkin, rasa sakit di hatiku akan hilang. Tapi, mungkin hanya mungkin. Kenyataannya, sakit di kepala dan di hatiku semakin menjadi-jadi. Saat ini, hanya ada satu nama yang menjadi penyebab semua ini.

"Kakashi…"

Tidak, aku tidak boleh seperti ini. Aku yang memutuskan untuk meminta bercerai dengannya. Bukankah ia berhak bahagia? Satu satunya cara agar ia merasa bahagia adalah melepaskan ikatannya denganku. Bukankah begitu?

Aku berdiri dari ranjang, dan berjalan menuju meja rias di sudut kamar.

"Wajahmu benar-benar menyedihkan, Sakura." Aku membalik badan, dan kembali mengamati suasana kamar ini. "Ck..ck..ck.. benar-benar berantakan." Aku memutuskan membersihkan kamar ini.

Pertama, ranjang. Aku menarik selimut putih dari atas ranjang, kemudian melipatnya dengan rapi dan meletakkannya di ujung tempat tidur.

Lalu bantal. Sial! Air mataku kembali mengalir ketika tanganku meraih bantal yang ada di sisi kiri tempat tidur-bantal milik Kakashi. Aroma shampoo yang melekat di bantal itu sama persis dengan aroma rambut milik Kakashi.

Lututku bergetar, serasa tak bertulang. Aku mendudukkan diriku di sisi ranjang, dan menunduk dengan bantal milik Kakashi yang ada di pangkuanku.

Dalam kesedihanku, mataku menangkap sebuah guling putih yang tergeletak di lantai kamar. Ku ambil guling itu, dan menumpuknya bersamaan dengan bantal persegi di pangkuanku. Dan lagi, memori indah terulang di kepalaku.

Dulu saat awal pernikahan kami, aku dan dia selalu berebut bantal untuk dipeluk. Tapi, setiap berkelahi itu pula Kakashi selalu mengalah dan membiarkan aku memeluk guling ini. Dan pagi harinya saat aku terbangun, aku akan menemukan Kakashi terlelap dan menjadikan ku bantal gulingnya.

Dengan berlinang air mata aku akhirnya selesai membereskan ranjang. Sekarang, tumpukan baju itu sepertinya harus dibereskan juga.

Aku mengangkat keranjang yang berisi tumpukan baju itu, dan meletakkanya di dekat lemari. Satu per satu baju milikku dan milik Kakashi mulai aku masukkan ke lemari. Kali ini, tak ada air mata, hanya senyum kecil yang terpatri di bibirku. Dulu, Kakashi selalu memintaku untuk mempersiapkan bajunya. Wajah _innoncent_-nya selalu membuatku terkikik geli, bahkan hingga sekarang. Tumpukan baju sudah hilang, ranjang sudah rapi. Sempurna, sekarang kamar ini sudah rapi seperti semula.

Sekali lagi, aku melihat bayanganku di cermin. Menyisir rambutku yang baru ku sadari sangat berantakan, dan menghapus jejak aliran air mata di pipiku. Aku berjalan dengan detak jantung yang tak beraturan.

Apakah dia sedang duduk menungguku?. Apa ia sudah pergi kerja dan meninggalkan surat perceraian kami?. Apakah ia akan memintaku untuk membatalkan surat perceraian itu?.

Ah! Terlalu banyak prasangka yang bermunculan di pikiranku. Dengan tekat kuat, aku membuka pintu kamar. Dia tidak sedang duduk menungguku, setidaknya itulah yang muncul di benakku saat aku tidak menemukannya di sofa atau di meja makan.

Aku berjalan melangkahkan kakiku keluar kamar. Semalaman menangis membuat tenggorokanku terasa sangat kering. Aku berjalan menuju dapur dan mengambil segelas air putih. Aneh, apa dia sudah menandatangani surat perceraian kami? Kalaupun sudah, kemana ia sekarang?

"Meninggalkan ku tanpa menceraikan ku? Itu lebih menyakitkan, Kashi," ucapku lemah. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke seisi ruang keluarga. Dan, mataku terpaku pada sebuah benda berwarna coklat tepat di atas meja kayu kecil di dekat sofa.

Ada sedikit perasaan sedih sebenarnya. Sedih karena kemungkinan besar ia sudah menandatanganinya, kan?

Tapi, bukan amplop besar itu yang aku perhatikan saat ini, melainkan sebuah amplop kecil berwarna putih. Di muka amplop itu tertulis:

_To my lovely wife_

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku segera membuka amplop itu, dan membaca selembar surat di dalamnya.

_Dear my love, Sakura._

_Aku yakin kau sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat surat perceraian itu. Apakah aku sudah menandatanganinya apa belum._

_Aku sudah menandatanganinya, Sayangku._

_Tapi, ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku sampaikan kepadamu._

_Sebelumnya aku ingin meminta maaf darinmu karena aku telah membuatmu merasa kesepian._

_Tapi aku bekerja siang dan malam hanya untuk dirimu, dan keluarga kita._

_Oke,terlihat seperti aku mencari alasan. Tapi, memang itulah yang aku pikirkan._

_Sakuraku, selama ini aku berusaha semampuku untuk selalu ada di sisimu._

_Apa kau ingat saat tanganmu lelah untuk memsak, aku berusaha untuk menjadi tanganmu dan memasak untuk kita berdua.?_

_Sayang, ingatkah kau saat kau merasa muak dan marah dengan teman-teman wanitamu, aku rela menjadi telinga yang mendengarkan keluh-kesamu?_

_Saat kau lelah untuk merayu ibuku untuk tinggal di rumah sendiri, aku rela menjadi mulut penggantimu sehingga kita bisa tinggal di rumah milik kita sendiri._

_Saat kau terlalu lelah untuk berjalan, aku akan menggendongmu di punggungku dan menjadikan kaki-kakiku menjadi milik kita. Apa kau ingat itu?_

_Apakah kau ingat, saat matamu terlalu lelah untuk membaca, aku rela menjadi matamu, dan membacakan lembar demi lembar novel kesayanganmu hingga kau terlelap?_

_Sakura, jika kau menyuruhku untuk mengambil setangkai mawar indah di tepi tebing yang curam agar kau bahagia, aku tidak akan pernah mengambilkannya untukmu, Sayang._

_Karena aku tahu, aku pasti akan terpeleset, dan hal terburuk adalah aku akan mati dan meninggalkanmu selamanya._

_Tangan yang akan menjadi pengganti tanganmu tak akan pernah membantumu lagi._

_Tak akan ada lagi orang yang meminjamkan telinganya untuk mendengarkan keluh kesahmu._

_Saat mulutmu terlalu lelah untuk berbicara, tak akan ada lagi yang akan membantumu menyampaikan isi hatimu._

_Kau akan berjalan sendiri di atas kakimu sendiri, Sakura._

_Matamu akan terlalu lelah saat membaca, sehingga kau tak akan memiliki waktu lagi untuk membaca semua koleksi novelmu._

_Sakura, aku tidak akan memintamu kembali._

_Kau berhak atas kebahagianmu sendiri._

_Tapi, Sayang. Jika kau mengijinkan aku untuk tetap menjadi bagian dari hidup dan tubuhmu, jemput aku, Sayang._

_Bukakan pintu rumah kita untukku. Ijinkan aku tetap berada di sampingmu._

_ Suamimu tercinta_

_Hatake Kakashi._

End Sakura's POV

_Lovely-

Dengan air mata yang masih mengalir deras di pipinya, Sakaura berlari menuju pintu rumah mereka. Ia tak ingin Kakashi pergi dari hidupnya. Kakashi terlalu berharga dalam hidupnya. Ketika pintu rumah terbuka, ia melihat Kakashi dengan keadaan yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya. Kedua pipinya dialiri oleh air mata.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sakura memeluk Kakashi sekuat yang ia bisa. Ditenggelamkannnya wajahnya ke dada bidang suaminya, dan mulai bergumam tak jelas.

Kakashi hanya tersenyum bahagia mengetahui Sakura mashi sangat mencintainya, dan masih menginginkannya berada di sisi Sakura. Hanya dengan satu kalimat yang di ucapkannya, Sakura mampu terdiam dari gumamannya dan mempererat pelukkannya, "Aku juga mencintaimu, Saki."

Tidak. Kakashi tidak memintanya untuk kembali. Tapi dia, Sakura sendirilah yang kembali pada tangannya, mulutnya, telinganya, kakinya, matanya, suaminya, kekasih seumur hidupnya, belahan jiwanya, nafasnya, hidupnya, cintanya, Hatake Kakashi.

TAMAT

*Ambil tisu* *seka air mata* *seka ingus*

Yeeyy.. akhirnya saya bisa mengikut sertakan diri di KakaSaku fanday untuk pertama kalinya.

Ide cerita ini datang waktu saya lagi di jalan. Lagi naik motor, tiba-tiba ide ini nyantol. Nah, waktu pulang lihat hp ternyata hari ini KakaSaku fanday. Langsung deh, tanpa banyak basa-basi langsung ngetik, tanpa ganti baju sekolah. Dan dalam waktu 2 jam fic ini selesai.

Ini juga janji aku ke Rieki Kikkawa-nee. Soalnya aku sempat bilang bakal publish fic kakasaku, tapi baru kesampaian sekarang deh.

Yap, sekian first fic kakasaku dari saya. Jangan lupa RnR….

_Lovely_

_15.03.12013_


End file.
